Learning convenience
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan leave camp to do some  exploring.


Title: Learning Convenience

Author: Virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan learns that trees are good for leaning.

Disclaimer: I think that a tree makes a good place for your back, but only a smooth bark one. Also I do not OWN, I PWN. Always. Oh and i don't own Kahlan and Richard.

A/N: This is for RelaxJolene she makes my life complete. I like to add to hers with fic whenever I can. I love her a little bit times cake. Also I love the rest of you too. So don't feel sad that this isn't for you, just feel happy that I wrote it for her and you can enjoy it too. She's a sharer, that one.

"Do you think they're asleep yet?" Richard leaned down and whispered into Kahlan's ear.

"Mmm, I don't know, you're the one on watch, go look." She shook her head against the pillow. He would get so worked up about no one knowing about them sneaking off that he'd lose all sense. She followed him with her eyes as he tiptoed over to check on Cara and Zedd, looking for the signal that they could leave. She saw a bright smile cross his face and she popped out of bed.

He waited for her at the edge of camp, when she was next to him he clasped her elbow with his hand and drug her with him. He'd found a perfect spot earlier when he was out hunting. A lovely grove of trees, all with smooth bark and thick trunks. They would work wonderfully for what he had in mind.

As soon as they were far enough from camp, out of earshot for people that were asleep anyway, he pulled her into his chest and planted his lips on hers. He started out tenderly, massaging her lips with his. Richard just took her top lip into his mouth and played lightly over it with the tip of his tongue. Then he'd let it slip out of his grasp only to move in and capture it again.

She kept trying to deepen the kiss, but he wouldn't allow it, just wanting to play on her lip and drive her desire up slowly, she knew that he knew exactly what to do to tease her. Kahlan weaved her fingers through his hair trying to force his mouth closer, desperately needing more. She heard him chuckle right before he pulled from her grip. He had her hand intwined with his and was tugging her to follow before she could protest him leaving her mouth.

"Come on, we don't have much time before we have to get back." He smiled back at her and continued to the spot he'd picked out for their tryst.

"I hope it's not far, because right here looks just as appealing as over yonder."

"Not quite, I've got plans for you. They will work best in the place I staked out when I was hunting." They were almost there, he could see the grove right up a head. When they were next to the entrance he spun around and pulled her to his chest. He hugged her close to him and moved in with his mouth. He saw her open her's in anticipation of his lips, but he just grazed the side of her mouth and then ran along her cheek to her ear. He took in the lobe between his lips and sucked on it.

"These plans include more of your mouth on me, yes?" Her hands went to his head again, trying to get his lips on hers. He finally relented and let her take control of the kissing. Her tongue dove into his warm mouth, instantly making the kiss hot and deep. She angled her head to try to get more contact, running her tongue over all the wet surfaces, stroking his tongue, teeth, gums and lips. She was moving around his mouth frantically. Her desire for him all encompassing. She brought her calf around his and started rubbing up and down his leg.

Richard slid his hands down her back, and cupped her ass, squeezing her to him, pressing her belly into his erection. His hands massaged the cheeks and kept pulling her tighter to him, before relaxing a bit, and then bringing her back in. His arousal was climbing faster then he wanted it to. He used the grip on her backside to lift her up, he'd just carry her where he needed her.

She felt him lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, placing her sex directly over his. She ground her hips down onto him, the contact wasn't enough but the pressure on her clit through all their clothes made her moan into his mouth. He answered back with one of his own.

Walking was easier when she wasn't grinding on him the whole way, but he wasn't about to complain. Had they made it there before they couldn't resist each other any longer, it would have taken less time. He finally had her back against the stand of trees and his body was happy to have something to help ease the pressure as he used the solid trunk to roll his hips against her sex. He needed oxygen and pulled out of the kiss, his lips sought out the skin on her neck while he caught his breath.

Kahlan angled her head back, exposing more of her gorgeous neck to his mouth. She loved when his lips traveled along the skin there, the tickling of his beard leaving a slight rash on her pale flesh. The little irritation amplified the pleasure his mouth provided. Her legs slipped down his, dropping to hold her self up again.

His mouth followed the hem of her jacket, down over her breasts, teasing them with his lips and tongue. Making an outline and then covering all the places in between, dipping his tongue all the way out to lick her on the patch of skin between her breasts. Her back arched into him and her hands were in his hair, holding his mouth to her skin. Reaching his hands between the slits of her skirt, he pulled on her black shorts, tugging them down her legs, over her boots, and tossing them on the ground.

Taking one of her hands in his, he placed it on the front part of her dress, he folded the fabric and rolled it, then made her grip it to make sure it didn't get in his way. Richard placed a quick kiss on her mouth before dropping to his knees. He shot her a wicked smirk before delving in with his head. His nose nuzzled her curls, inhaling the scent of her arousal, before placing a kiss on her lips. Her hips bucked into him asking for more, but he wasn't ready to give it yet. His hands came up and caressed her bare thighs. The pads of his fingertips dancing over the smooth skin, tracing a line up over her ass and then back down to the top of her boots. He placed butterfly kisses everywhere within reach, except where she wanted him to. The moonlight peaking through the trees would catch some of the wetness and he could see it glisten.

Kahlan wanted his mouth on her, but her hand was holding up her dress, and the other was behind her clutching at the tree to hold herself steady. The only thing she could think was to use her foot, wrapping a leg around his back she pulled forward, urging and begging for him to take her with his lips, tease her with his tongue. Just the thought of him devouring her made a rush of wetness flow out of her.

"Mmm… Richard, please!" She arched her back trying to bring her sex closer to his mouth.

"What do you want?" He knew what she wanted, but hearing her ask for it specifically turned him on, a lot, he also knew that it tortured her more to think about putting that request into words.

"I want…" Oh spirits, how was she going to make herself say it, "I… want…" She couldn't ask him, she was too embarrassed. "I can't… Richard… Please."

"You have to tell me, how am I to know if you don't put it into words? I don't want to guess incorrectly!" He chuckled a little, then placed more soft kisses on the skin of her thigh, he scraped over a bit of her skin with his teeth, them licked away the irritation. "Say it, baby, and then it's all yours."

"Richard…" Her hips were rolling off the tree, arching into him faster, trying to cheat her way into the contact. She felt his hands lock on her hips preventing the movement. She whispered the words out.

"I can't hear you Kahlan." He kissed right above where her curls started. "Louder if you want it."

"Lick me. Oh, Spirits, please… I need your tongue on me."

As soon as the words left her lips his fingers parted her folds and his tongue was on her. Licking the juices, laving her sex, still ignoring her clit, just moving along her lips from her opening and then stopping right before reaching the nub. On the way back down to her sheath he grazed the bundle of nerves with his nose, her hips jerked into him wanting more, but he just ignored her need and traveled onward. Entering her with his tongue he began pumping into her, pushing in as deeply as he could, then slowly bringing his tongue back into his mouth. Savoring the juices, he started humming with delight at her flavor.

When he started humming she was sure that she was going to fall, if she wasn't already gripping him with her leg and grasping the tree with all her strength she knew she'd have been on the forest floor. Even though he wasn't exactly where she needed him most, the buzzing sensation traveling up her tunnel was incredible, combine that with the soft feel of his tongue pressing on her walls, she was climbing ever closer to the edge of her pleasure.

He pulled his head back and looked up at her. Her head was thrown back against the tree, her breasts were heaving and her skin was sparkling with sweat and pink with flush. The knuckles on the hand clutching her skirt were white from the hard grip she had on it.

"Don't… stop… please… Richard." Kahlan moaned out. Here eyes were squeezed shut, and her limbs were trembling from clenching her muscles, straining towards orgasm.

"I just like to see how beautiful you are when you are this aroused." Richard kissed her inner thigh and then went back to work, this time heading straight to her clitoris. He took her nub between his lips, barely putting any pressure on the tiny organ, he rocked his head back and forth, easing the hood slowly over the bundle it was protecting. When he reached the base, he flicked the head with his tongue, a velvety whisper, barely enough to cause a sensation, but crescendo of her moans told him that it was enough, that it was building her slowly towards climax.

"More… Richard, please. I need more." She panted out words, begging him to bring her over the plateau, she needed to come.

He smiled at her need and decided that he'd teased her enough. Holding her clit in between his lips he start sucking and humming, then he added more force to the tongue pressure, speeding up the whisking action over the head. The hand holding her open, moved to plunge two fingers into her tunnel, moving them in and out in time with the sucking of his mouth. He could feel the twinge around his fingers, her muscles rippling on him, pulling his fingers into her body. The clamping around them arousing him more, awaiting the time his cock could replace his hand.

She could barely draw in breath, her muscles were so tense, pleasure racing through her veins, she was so close, her body was throbbing with need, then he nicked the head of her clit with his tooth and it sent her over the edge. Her whole body was convulsing from the climax. She didn't know if she was screaming or not, her ears were closed from the silent thunder of her magic, her heel dug into his back, not letting him move from the spot he was working her body. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on, and he never let up, following her all the way to the end of her pleasure. She felt like she was floating, then everything went black.

When she came to again she was laying in his arms, looking up at his face.

"Hi." Richard kissed her forehead. "You blacked out there."

"How… How long was I out?" She was worried, that had never happened to her before. She was sure she had forgotten to breathe and that had caused her to faint.

"Not long, but you had me a little worried. It's a good thing that I was conveniently placed to catch you." He put his hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb over the line of the bone. "Next time remember to breath, Kahlan."

Pulling his head down to hers she kissed his lips. She could still taste herself on him, prodding him with her tongue to let her enter. He complied and let her play in his mouth with her tongue. She was still recovering from her orgasm and subsequent black out, so she just kept the kisses slow and easy. One of her hands wandered down his chest to the lacing on his pants. She could feel how hard he was underneath, she began undoing the laces to release him. She knew he had to be painfully aroused.

He laid her down all the way and climbed in between her legs. Quickly finishing unlacing the pants himself, he pulled his erection out. He heard Kahlan moan at the sight, looking down at it he could see that he wasn't going to last long. The urgency rushed back to him, he'd been so concerned about her fainting that he'd forgotten the throbbing in his loins. Seeing how hard he was and hearing her reaction brought back the sensations.

He flipped the fabric of her skirt onto her belly, took his hardness in hand and thrust into her body in one stroke. He hissed at the feel, the hot, wet, tightness of her sheath was perfection. Not wanting it to be over too quickly he stay buried deep within her unmoving for a few minutes. He kissed the skin of her chest and neck while he waited. Her legs wrapped around lower back and he could feel he heel of her boot urging him to move.

"Come on Richard, I want you to move, please. You feel so good. I want more."

"For someone who just had the hardest orgasm of her life, you're pretty demanding." He chuckled at her wantonness and complied with her request. Slowly drawing out and the pushing back in with a fast, hard thrust. He could feel her squeezing him trying to keep him inside her, but he kept pulling out and driving back in. The rhythm was slow and he wedged a hand between them to thumb her clit. He wanted to see if he could make her lose control again.

When he hit her spot with his thumb she sucked in a rush of air. She was so sensitive still, but she rode it out for a few seconds seeing if she would be able to handle it.

"Not so much…" She hissed again, not wanting him to stop but needing less. The pressure from him inside was hitting right where she needed it, Kahlan didn't know if she'd be able to come again, but it felt so good when he was connected with her, she didn't care, she just craved the closeness. She'd had an amazing climax already, she just wanted him to get his pleasure from this encounter.

"I'm not going to last much longer, baby." He started ramming into her, his body would crush his thumb to her clit as he bottomed out against her cervix and their pelvic bones met.

The head of his cock hitting her cervix sent a sensual shiver up her spine. Her pleasure was building again, she thought that she might be able to climax again. She moved her legs further up his back, changing the angle and making it feel even better. She brought her hand down to where his was rubbing against clit and forced him to move out of her way. She'd have to see to her own pleasure this time. She circled the nub lightly too much was going to make it painful, but with the feathery touches and the new angle she thought that she could come once more.

"Just a little more Richard." She whispered to him, praying to the spirits that he could hold back a little longer. "Mmm… faster, please." She moaned as her granted her wish and sped up tempo of his strokes, they weren't as long, but they were still nice and hard, the spot inside her began to tingle, and her orgasm washed over her.

The pull of her muscles on him was too much and Richard let go, shooting a stream of seed inside her, her sheath milking him for everything, which he freely gave. He didn't know when it would end, he just kept thrusting into her until he could barley move. Collapsing on top of her and resting, just for a minute, until he could breath again. He could feel the softening member slip from her heat and he groan in disappointment. He always hated leaving her body, being inside her made him feel whole. He rolled off her, quickly tucking himself back into his pants, then pulling her to him.

Kahlan let him spoon her to his chest, snuggling while their breathing returned to normal was something she loved. She was happy that he enjoyed the closeness of it as well. Normally they'd be skin to skin, the sweat drying, keeping each other warm as the heat of their bodies cooled. This was the first time they'd enjoyed each other without removing their clothes. It had been exciting, she felt naughtier afterwards, she loved it. The Mother Confessor finding pleasure while only removing the small under shorts that she wore. Her thoughts drifted to all the scenarios where this could be very useful.

"What are you smirking for?" Richard could see the turn of her lips, and moved his mouth to kiss her ear. "Share with everyone, no secrets."

She giggled, "I was just thinking about how we made love without disrobing, how useful that will be when I need you before, say, a meeting with the council."

"Oh very yes, I do love your mind. Have I mentioned that lately?"

"You seem to spark a different sort of direction for my brain."

"I love the new paths that it's taking. We can explore any of those roads, but I'm too tired tonight. We need to head back to camp."

Richard untangled himself from her and stood. He walked over to retrieve her shorts and handed them to her. Watching as she slid them back on, then offering her a hand to assist her getting up. He pulled her into his side and they headed back wrapped around each other.

They snuck back into camp and her a snicker.

"So sister, Is it my turn?" Cara snarked and then flipped over and went back to sleep.

Richard threw his head back and laughed. Not caring if he woke Zedd. Cara was never going to let her live that down. He looked at Kahlan and saw the horrified look on her face. She didn't remember it, only knew of it because they had told her that she'd said that.

"Gar! I can't believe that she's still bringing that up."

"She might have a point and think that Cara and I could be very happy together."

Kahlan punched him in the shoulder before they plopped down on their bedroll. He curled around her again and held on tight. He loved teasing her, he didn't have to worry about her actually being jealous. She had no reason to be, she was the only one that he would ever love, and he knew that she felt the same way about him.

The end


End file.
